Un morceau de Multivers
by Multivers Parfum-Potter
Summary: Recueil d'extraits du Multivers Parfum-Potter pour le mi-Avent.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, fans du Multivers ! Pour ce douzième jour de l'Avent, nous vous offrons un extrait de chacun des prochains chapitres du Multivers. Ces chapitres seront ensuite publiés de manière simultanée, sur nos comptes respectifs, le 24 décembre. En attendant, profitez de l'instant présent !

.

* * *

 _PS : Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi l'extrait de Renouveau 6 ne vient pas du chapitre 1 ? C'est simple : c'est parce que celui-ci sera publié avant le 24 ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, lire cet extrait ne vous spoilera en rien sur ce qui précède.  
_

* * *

.

 **Renouveau 6, Loups et Serpents : chapitre 2**

Les Serpentards plongèrent avec application dans leurs devoirs, dans un bruissement de papiers remués et de grimoires ouverts ou fermés. L'air vibrait encore de tension.

 _La situation les rendaient hostiles_ , songea Scorpius en feuilletant un grimoire. Avant, leur envie d'agir les soudait : c'était ça qui avait donné naissance au CID, après tout. Mais à présent, même l'envie d'agir n'était plus suffisante. C'était de l'action véritable qu'il leur fallait. Ils se sentaient acculés par les Réfractaires, et ce sentiment n'avait fait que grandir depuis l'assassinat des McAlister.

Owen et Gareth ne pensaient pas vraiment que le père d'Al' était un lâche ou un traître. Ils étaient juste sur les dents et dès que la conversation s'orientait vers le sujet sensible qu'était les Aurors, pan, ils attaquaient.

S'ils étaient aussi agressifs avec Al', qu'est-ce que ça allait donner face aux Danares, aux Agrace ou bien à cet idiot de James Potter…

Scorpius savoura un instant l'idée d'utiliser la tension ambiante pour faire passer une très mauvaise année à James, puis il y renonça à contrecœur. Il avait peut-être une sacrée rancune, mais il n'était pas stupide. Le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas mis à Serpentard pour rien. L'Ankou savait qu'il aurait été purement idiot de s'aliéner un mec comme James, qui s'opposait aux Réfractaires et qui était en plus très populaire chez les rouges et or. James, aussi stupide et arrogant soit-il, était ce que les gens attendaient de Harry Potter.

L'idée de s'allier avec James – et pire, avec Faust– faisait grincer des dents l'Ankou. Mais, par Merlin ! Avec l'article incendiaire des Chats Gris, les tensions entre élèves, les mesures de plus en plus dures du Ministère, la Trace, l'inaction de McGonagall, la propagande de Nejem et Winchester… Le CID avait autre chose à faire que tirer les couettes d'un vieux rival. Un conflit bien plus sérieux les attendait.

.

* * *

.

 **Entre les Mondes 4, La Faille des Pyrénées : chapitre 16**

Florine Brindargent épingla le dernier parchemin, et s'écarta du panneau d'affichage. C'était le signal pour les élèves de se jeter dessus comme des lions sur une antilope de liège.

– Allez, on dégage, les nains ! ordonna Mila aux 1ère Année. Vous ne concourez même pas, vous !

Elle fendit la petite foule, suivie de prêt par ce qu'il restait des Augures.

– Alors ? Alors ? S'enquit Émi, qui avait retrouvé en un mois sa joie de vivre et qui sautillait, ses cheveux virant au rose bonbon.

– Alors je suis en Finale pour mon épreuve de Sortilèges !

– Génial ! Et nous ? Et nous ?

– Hé, minute papillon ! J'ai que deux yeux, et ils sont à peu près synchronisés ! Tiens, vous savez quoi ? _Gemino_!

Mila attrapa au vol la copie de la liste des 4ème Année qu'elle venait de créer, et la tendit à Mathis. Le groupe s'écarta de la foule pour lire tranquillement.

– Les Rosa ont raflés la plupart des places ! déplora Raven.

– En même temps, ils représentent l'élite de leur école respective. C'est un peu normal que seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs d'entre nous soient à leurs côtés.

– Te plaint pas, t'es la seule qualifiée à deux épreuves, toi ! répliqua Émi, dont les cheveux virèrent au vert. C'est une blague, j'ai même pas été prise en Métamorphose humaine ?!

– Vous voyez, je vous avait bien dit qu'elle était flippante, cette gamine ! s'emporta Sertorius, en tapotant le nom d'Ihipera, le seul à apparaître trois fois sur la liste.

– La "gamine" a un an de moins que vous, fit remarquer Mila. Je devrais dire quoi, moi ?

– "Désolée Dr Beauxbatons, je suis en retard pour ma permanence à l'infirmerie ?", suggéra Mathis d'un ton innocent.

– Oh par les cou…leurs de Merlin ! s'écria Mila.

.

* * *

.

 **Marchands de Secrets X, Les Perles Lunaires : chapitre 15  
**

Ellis du Croissant se présenta à un colosse. L'homme la laissa entrer et alors qu'elle évoluait dans la pénombre, la clameur rugissante des Majors tinta à ses oreilles :

– Silence ! hurlait un vieil homme sur la scène, Silence !

L'endroit était un vieux théâtre sous les décombres de St-Pétersbourg. La poussière recouvrait les sièges et tables. Ellis s'assit au milieu de la foule, et révéla son visage. Une femme de la cinquantaine monta alors sur scène, elle avait une chevelure impressionnante par sa longueur qui tombait en cascades attachés d'une lourde tresse. Habillée de cuir, elle portait une large fourrure de cerf sur son épaule. Ellis la reconnut alors sans peine, suite au symbole qu'elle exhibait sur la boucle de sa ceinture en cuivre :

– FERMEZ-LA, cria-t-elle.

Cela claqua comme un coup de revolver. Le silence se fit instantanément alors qu'Ingrid de l'Arbre se tenait devant la foule en les fusillant du regard :

– C'est une réunion extraordinaire et historique pour notre communauté, siffla-t-elle. L'équinoxe de printemps est encore loin et pourtant nous sommes ici, car la situation une nouvelle met notre Union en péril ! Je vous prierai donc de la FERMER, pour qu'on puisse écouter la lanceuse d'alerte.

Certains approuvèrent alors qu'Ellis se tassa un peu sur son siège. On ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

– J'appelle Ellis, Major de la Tribu des Croissants pour expliquer la situation, râla Ingrid.

Ellis soupira. Et bien... La paix était maintenant terminée.

Elle se leva dans la salle comble de prédateurs et joignit la scène. La jeune femme se positionna côte à côte avec Ingrid qui l'accueillit avec un sourire encourageant puis leva la main pour demander l'attention :

– Je suis Ellis du Croissant. Et je viens avec des nouvelles troublantes..

.

* * *

.

 **La Voie de la Magie 1, Les Fleurs de Cerisier : chapitre 9**

Une main insistante secouait l'épaule de Yukimichi.

– Jeune maître, réveillez-vous, dit une voix claire en s'accompagnant d'un mouvement insistant. Votre oncle vous réclame.

Le garçon émergea rapidement. Il commençait à être habitué. Depuis le début des vacances, trois semaines plus tôt, son oncle l'avait appelé près d'une quinzaine de fois, souvent au beau milieu de la nuit. Lors de la majorité de ces réveils, il retrouvait Takeshi dans le couloir avant de rejoindre leur père et leur oncle qui les emmenaient sur les lieux.

Il s'agissait très souvent d'agressions de moldus, ou de duels illégaux qui avaient mal tournés. Pour les moldus, quelques sorts de soin et de manipulation de mémoire, et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Mais lors des duels, il s'était plus d'une fois éloigné pour vomir. Les sortilèges qu'utilisaient les combattant lors de ces rencontres étaient sales. Très sales. Les duels se passaient dans les Ombres. Et les Ombres, c'étaient son oncle qui les encadraient.

Et plus tard, ce serait à lui de s'en occuper. Si tout le monde savait que les Iga maintenaient la frontière entre les mondes sorciers, magiques et moldus, avec l'aide du clan shirohebi des Hakari, tâche dont hériterait Takeshi, l'existence même d'une branche mineure de la famille était jalousement gardée secrète. C'était elle que son oncle dirigeait pour s'occuper des Ombres. Et ce serait Yukimichi qui en hériterait. Seul lui en aurait la charge.

– Jeune maître, dépêchez vous, insista la voix. Le maître Genraku dit que c'est urgent.

Le garçon passa hâtivement sa tenue, un simple hakama et une veste de kimono gris, et récupéra un foulard qu'il ajusta pour masquer ses traits. Il sortit en faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit.

Le shōji se ferma doucement derrière lui. Derrière lui, la chambre était vide. Un souffle souleva le futon.

.

* * *

.

 **La Fille de Nurmengard : chapitre 1**

De simples Moldus ne verraient que la Mer Noire. Pour les plus observateurs, un fin brouillard pourrait danser à sa surface, vers l'horizon, oblitérant les rayons du soleil. Ils n'entendraient que le silence qui faisait la renommée de la région. Pas un oiseau qui gazouillait. Pas de petits animaux s'aventurant sur les langues de sable pour se chauffer au soleil. Quelques touristes épars profitaient d'ailleurs des derniers rayons du soleil de l'été pour peaufiner leur bronzage. Avoir l'air d'être partis aux Caraïbes avec un budget dix fois plus petit, voilà tout ce à quoi ces vacanciers aspiraient.

Paraître. Ils ne savaient que faire semblant. Tromper, mentir, voler, saccager, brûler. Des sauvages.

Si ces Moldus avaient eu la chance d'être des sorciers, ils auraient vu s'élever une tour immense sur une petite île constituée de rochers noirs, affleurant à peine à la surface de l'eau. En s'approchant, un sorcier aurait pu noter l'inscription qui s'étalait en toutes lettres au-dessus de la grande porte ouvragée. _Pour le plus grand bien_. Mais avant de pouvoir lire cette devise, il aurait été averti de l'endroit où il se trouvait grâce aux cris qu'il aurait entendus. Le doux silence des Moldus n'existait pas. Seule la douleur, la peur et la mort avaient leurs entrées à Nurmengard. Et le sorcier qui venait d'atterrir sur la petite île les connaissait parfaitement.

Des suppliques retentissaient à l'intérieur, les cris de douleurs mélangés aux larmes des prisonniers et les hurlements des torturés à qui on ne laissait aucun répit rebondissaient sur les pierres noires et lisses de l'édifice, pour terminer leur course en une douce musique à l'intention du nouvel arrivant. Un frisson le saisit. Il aimait ça. Cette odeur de terreur qui lui emplissait les narines.

La prison s'ouvrit sur un long corridor et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année l'accueillit.

– Jedusor.

.

* * *

.

Hé voilà qui conclut cette série d'extraits. Comme promis, la publication simultanée aura lieu le 24.

Et maintenant, patience, patience…


End file.
